


The Betting Type

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: Skin is a Language [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Edge Play, Fire play, M/M, Rimming, Vague Non-Stop Verse, adult piercings, mentions of cutting as a sexual act, return of everyone's favorite nurse- Eliza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: John stares at the brown bottle before shrugging and tossing back the last of it. Picks up his next drink and pops the top off with his keychain. Lafayette had bought it for him after witnessing him try to pop one off on his precious counter. They’ve spent an absurd amount of the evening discussing how the tiny trio gets their rocks off, and it's devolved into an argument about whether or not Alex knows how to top. “I’m just saying. I could get Burr to bottom for me before you could convince Alex to fuck you.”





	1. Chapter 1

There’s beer to blame.

But then again, with them, there’s usually some sort of alcohol to point the finger at.

John stares at the brown bottle before shrugging and tossing back the last of it. Picks up his next drink and pops the top off with his keychain. Lafayette had bought it for him after witnessing him try to pop one off on his precious counter. They’ve spent an absurd amount of the evening discussing how the tiny trio gets their rocks off, and it's devolved into an argument about whether or not Alex knows how to top. “I’m just saying. I could get Burr to bottom for me before you could convince Alex to fuck you.”

There’s whiskey in Lafayette’s glass, and he swirls it consideringly before placing it on the side table, more interested in the conversation than in the burn. “Are you suggesting that little Alex never once fucked you? Was I the first to experience that pleasure?”

“I like how you assume y’all are the only two people I’ve fucked.” Not that it isn’t true. But just because John would prefer a fist in his gut to a dick in his ass doesn’t mean Lafayette’s allowed to think that. “And he fucked me a few times, but I had to throw the fight for it to happen.”

Honestly, that’s all John wants right now. A good fight. They could go downstairs, where there are mats to soften the fall. Maybe, if Lafayette’s good enough, John will choke on his dick. Or maybe he’ll threaten to bite it, and see where that lands him.

Except Lafayette doesn’t seem interested in that at all. Which is rare. Usually he’s happy to pick at any thread of joking disagreement for a reason to pin John to the nearest hard surface.

“I will hold you to your wager.”

John blinks, confused, until his wording comes back to him. “And what do I get when I fuck Burr?”

Lafayette’s on his feet, and John accepts the whiskey that’s being forced down his throat with relative ease. Vile stuff but the pressure from where Lafayette’s fingers are digging into his jaw is nice. When the glass is empty, Lafayette tosses it and John doesn’t bother to flinch at the sound of it shattering. Over dramatic asshole.

“You mentioned once something about wanting to cut me?” John’s pretty sure he threatened to stab him with a kitchen knife, but now that it’s been suggested as a bedroom activity- he’s listening. “Perhaps I will even let you tie me up for it.”

For Lafayette to offer all that- “And if you get Alex to fuck you?”

“Why amour, I thought you were not concerned?”

* * *

 

Alex is wearing a delightful dress. A nice dark shade of green, the bottom pushed out by some sort of petticoat, the top laced up tight. Lafayette rather enjoys the sight of him in corsets. This one doesn’t appear sturdy enough for Lafayette to play with the laces- but that’s alright.

He has a different agenda tonight.

There’s a braid toward the front of Alex’s face, framing it. Once flowing locks have only regrown out to chin length, but Alex keeps it in a trendy bob these days.

Something that usually ruins it when he tries to look masculine, though those days are few and far between.

“You said we were going to the museum?” Alex asks as he slides his hand into Laf’s large one.

They were. “I have decided another course of action if you are not opposed.”

Alex tips his head back to look at him, exposing his slender neck, the black ribbon tied around it. Lafayette could slip his fingers through it, use it to guide Alex where he wants him or pull from the back to choke him-

“Anything for you.”

Sometimes he wonders how much Alex means that. Leans down to press a quick kiss to that tempting mouth. “I was thinking a night in might be lovely.”

John would be out for the next few hours, something for his astronomy class- and well, if he came home during, Lafayette didn’t mind. Not that he doubted Alex’s inability to keep things a secret.

Not something like this.

The movie Alex picks is utterly forgettable, one of his favorites that they’ve watched more than once- and that Lafayette can never remember the end of.

Perhaps, because Alex never actually lets him see it. Ends up on his lap less than thirty minutes in.

Lafayette’s just impressed he kept up the pretense that long. There’s a hand fumbling with the button of his pants and Lafayette wraps his fingers around that tiny wrist.

“Perhaps,” he purrs. “We could try something new.”

Alex looks curious and Lafayette kisses him again, reveling in the fact that after all this time the man can look that innocent. “I thought, perhaps, you might be interested in topping.”

“What?” It’s practically a squeak.

Lafayette wraps his fingers around Alex’s thighs, stands and carries him to the bedroom. Drops his lover on the bed, who is still staring up at him in wonder. “It is not unheard of, little Alex. I know you are not unfamiliar with the concept.”

“But-” Alex’s brows come together- “You don’t. I’m not. I couldn’t tell you what to do.”

Lafayette would like to see him try. “I fear you have misunderstood me. I want you inside me, ma petite. But if you still need me to lead, I will not protest.”

“You really want that?”

It’s adorable, really, the way Alex needs to double check. “You may start by first undressing yourself and then me.”

Often times, he’ll leave the dress on Alex. Likes the way the fabric bunches around his waist, how dainty he looks bouncing on Lafayette’s cock. But it might present a problem when it comes to fucking Lafayette, and the nudity while undressing him- well, a reminder of his place.

With more time to plan, there are numerous other ways he could have done this. Locked Alex in a chastity cage and given him a strap on or bought a cock extender.

Not that Alex is inadequate in the size department. Lafayette’s desire to tie a bow around it sometimes has more to do with the person it is attached to than the cock itself. His size is something that Alex has brought up before, anxious and worried that Laf would shame him. Seriously or in their occasional dabble into humiliation based play.

That’s one road Lafayette has no interest of going down. Calling it a clit is fine, teasing Alex that he’s fucking his pussy- while not Lafayette’s usual preference- is something he can accommodate.

At the end of the day, Madison and Burr- with their bi and asexuality, are much more equipped for handling Alex’s gender dilemma than John and he are.

It’s a subject that Laurens has only addressed while drunk so far. A muttered ‘If Alex is a girl, then my ass is bi. Just don’t expect me to pick up any other chicks.’

Alex’s current status as ‘not a girl, not a boy’ they are all learning to navigate together.

None of which has anything to do with him unbuckling Lafayette’s slacks, looking up at him through those lashes

“You may, if you desire, kiss me.” It isn’t an offer to Alex to stand, something Alex knows if the way he leans forward to press his lips to Lafayette’s cock means anything.

When Alex goes to deepened the contact, Lafayette shakes his head. “There are other matters you should turn your attention to.”

He steps around Alex so that he can bend over the bed, trying not to feel too strange about it. John hasn’t so much fucked him before, as been used as a living dildo. Something Lafayette didn’t feel would meet the requirements of Alex fucking him.

Still, this is more vulnerable than he’s ever been during sex. Alex is far too sweet on him to consider doing anything untoward, but Lafayette isn’t unaware of the trust Alex places in them when he exposes himself like this.

Lafayette expects to hear the drawer open, for Alex to go for the lube. Instead, he finds himself spread by two hands, sighs at the first swipe of tongue.

It had been odd, that afternoon, to prepare himself the way that he expects Alex to- but he is very glad that he did.

Especially as Alex grows more enthusiastic about his task. It isn’t the sort of act that they usually engage in, but he’s beginning to suspect that it might be in the future.

Alex is, after all, quite gifted with his tongue. In many departments.

“As much as I might enjoy this all evening, you might wish to use your fingers soon.” If they have any hope of getting to the main event before John comes home at least.

This time, Lafayette does hear the drawer, and Alex rubs his hands together, most likely warming up the lube before circling Lafayette’s pucker. “I will not break, ma petite. You do not have to be so careful.”

“Pushy,” Alex teases as he slips two fingers inside of him.

It’s a tight fit, but Lafayette cannot complain consider his comment. Shifts his legs open further, directs Alex until he manages to find the sweet spot inside of him. The key to making this pleasurable instead of simply winning a bet. Not that it wouldn't be worth it for that alone. 

It doesn’t take long before Alex turns two fingers into three. Before he encourages Alex to get on with it.

Truthfully, he doesn’t expect much. Alex doesn’t top very often, certainly not with John, can’t imagine it’s any different with Madison. Knows that sex isn’t a part of his arrangement with Aaron.

But Alex is an attentive lover. Listens closely to the slight sounds that Lafayette makes to identify his prostate. Pushes one of his knees up on the bed for a better angle.

After he comes, Lafayette is treated to that mouth once more, after a joking comment about cleaning up his mess.

This is how John finds them, and if the curse means anything- he knows exactly what it means.

Lafayette shoots him a triumphant grin before moving up the bed and rolling over so that Alex can attend to more pressing matters.

The only thing left is to determine the price of their little wager.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re crazy.” John’s fingers are balling into fists by his sides. “Batshit fucking crazy.”

Lafayette’s thumb is rough against his cheek, the touch as gentle as it is taunting. “You will do it?”

A bet is a bet. John was just so sure that he couldn’t lose. Lafayette bottoming? Alex willing to do it? 

But John's a man of his word. “Just don’t be surprised when I smother you in your sleep.”

When John bites down as hard as he can on his thumb, Lafayette leans in to kiss him on the forehead. Fucked up bastard.

* * *

“You sure you want to do this?”

Trust Aaron to be the voice of reason. John shrugs awkwardly because technically, it isn’t his choice. Of course, he could just forfeit. But he’s not stupid, no matter what his classmates think. 

Lafayette is not some unknown entity. If Laurens doesn’t go through with this? He’ll come up with something else.

Something he’d potentially hate even more, like putting him in a dress or something specifically made to torture him.

He wouldn’t put it past Lafayette to tie him up and tease him. Be gentle with him.

Or make him go on another fucking dinner date at one of those ridiculous restaurants. 

Instead of responding to Aaron’s question, John strides forward to open the door for him. “Thanks for coming with. Thought about asking Alex-”

“Thank you for not.” Aaron shoves his hands in his pockets once he’s inside. “I think one person with new metal is enough for now.”

Alex would look good with bars through his nipples, but it isn’t John’s place to influence him. Especially if Aaron doesn’t approve.

The bald man behind the counter watches them as John strides forward. Drops three bills on the counter, trying not to think about how much money that is. Lafayette had assured him it would be enough, Pulls out his ID as well, because he knows enough from going with Alex to get that tattoo to know that it’s needed.

Mark, at least that’s what his nametag reads, slides him the paperwork, thankfully doesn’t make John say any of this out loud. The man makes a copy of his ID as John circles the appropriate words on the paper.

Stares at the absolutely ridiculous number of different kinds of dick piercings there are. Considers texting Lafayette for clarification before just circling the prince albert at random. If the fucker has an opinion, he should have been specific.

Aaron’s hand is warm on his shoulder. “You ready?”

No.

But he’s going to do it anyway.

* * *

John’s going to kill him.

No sex for at least a month and even then, lots of warnings about playing it safe. As if they’ve ever done that a day in their relationship.

Alex is waiting for him at the door. Gym shorts and a tank top, John resists the urge to snort when he notices Lafayette’s silver chain around his neck. At least it means he doesn’t have to question what to call him.

“Pretty boy.” John tries not to cringe as he climbs out the car, curses when he’s hugged. “Yeah yeah, love you too- off.”

“What’s wrong?” When John doesn’t answer him fast enough, Alex turns to Aaron. “What’s wrong with him?”

“Mon amour,” Lafayette purrs, fingers massaging the back of Alex’s neck. “Is merely learning to not bet on something he is not ready to lose.”

Wrong thing to say, considering Aaron didn’t know that it was for a bet. The man’s gaze flicks between them both before rolling his eyes. “Are we trading boyfriends or am I going home alone?”

Alex. The question is directed at Alex. Who stares at John.

Asking for his permission. Jesus what a weird relationship they’ve all ended up in. But no, he doesn’t want alone time with his jackass boyfriend. It isn’t as if they could do anything.

Alex and Aaron exchange kisses, before Alex heads back inside.

“I don’t even want to know.” Aaron turns to Lafayette. “Gilbert? One of these days you’re going to push him too far. I’m not dealing with the shrapnel when it happens.”

John hopes not. Isn’t sure he’s ever going to find someone who will understand him so well. Lafayette isn't exactly the most moral of people, never pulls his punches, takes a sick pleasure in hurting people. In hurting John.

But John takes a sick pleasure in hurting Lafayette. Despite treating each other like punching bags, their relationship is good. And it's not like they've ever hit one another out of legitimate anger.

* * *

“I really don’t think you’ve thought this through.” It’s a terrible idea, drinking, but John can’t think of anything better to do. Sits on the back of the couch, feet on the cushions in a pointed display of what he’s feeling. “I can’t fight or fuck for at least a month. Kind of leaves us both frustrated.”

Not to mention it’s going to be awkward asking Eliza to check everything out. But there’s no way they’re playing until she’s cleared it.

Across the room, Lafayette fiddles with a pocket knife, making his own display of ignoring the way Alex is staring at it.

Waiting to see if John will bite.

There’s no way that Alex is ready for something like that, and Laf knows it. They can push each other all they like, but Alex-

John won’t see Alex back in that place. There’s no way to tell if Alex is staring out of fear or curiosity or because the damn thing is shiny.

Ever since Lafayette brought it up, he can’t get the idea of knife play out of his head- but that’s between them and only them.

“I am afraid, mon amour, that your frustration is your own problem.” Of course, it is. Except Lafayette's going to have to deal with his increasingly frustrated ass around the house. “Little Alex is still at my disposal.”

Alex huffs, clearly annoyed as he leans back, lets John pet his head. “It’s your fault that John’s got a dick piercing. I’m not being your back up piece of ass.”

Apparently, Alex being John’s best friend was something Lafayette had forgotten to count on. “You would go without for solidarity?”

“Sometimes I think you forget that unlike you, I have two boyfriends.” Two boyfriends and an exclusive spot in his and Lafayette’s relationship. No, the hypersexual little shit was never going to be left wanting for dick. “One who might not fuck me, but will tell me some really nice bedtime stories as I masturbate, the other who will no doubt be delighted that I’m going to be home all month.”

No sleepovers for Laf. It’s something John would tease him about if Lafayette hadn’t caught something else- “Little Burr talks you to orgasm? Very interesting. What kinds of stories does he tell you, little Alex?”


	3. Chapter 3

The first few days after the piercing, they take it slow. Spend time doing things that need to be done, chores and grocery shopping. Alex even comes over for movie night, cuddled between them. John hadn't been able to hide his triumphant grin when Alex kept to his word, refusing to be wooed when Lafayette nipped at his ears. If John isn't getting any? It's only fair that Laf isn't either.

It takes less than a week for them to get bored of playing the happy, normal couple.

Lafayette had kissed him last night, soft and gentle until he snapped that the metal was in his chest and dick- not his mouth. Not the smartest thing to say if the spark in Lafayette's eye meant anything, but no, if he wants someone with a tongue ring he better talk to Alex. But it'd been nice, being held down. Lafayette's height enabling him to straddle John without risk of snagging the barbells in his nipples.

Being kissed until his mouth bled wasn't enough, though.

So he'd woken Lafayette up with the knife he seems so fond of flashing around the house. Pressed the edge of the blade into his collar bone, where his shirt had twisted in his sleep. Dragged it just a touch, barely scratching, much less cutting, when Lafayette's fingers circled his wrist.

Classes came before play, but there hadn't been a doubt in his mind that he'd pay for it.

"Mon amour, I fear you are not paying attention." Lafayette pokes him with the tip of the knife, right next to his belly button and John struggles against his bonds.

Doesn't actually want the cuffs around his wrists to give, just wants to know they won't. Pants slightly with the exertion of it, only to mentally curse when Lafayette uses it as an excuse to slip the knife into his mouth. Presses down, not hard enough to cut his tongue, but enough to make him aware of the flat side and just how close he is to having his mouth destroyed.

One day he'll listen to Aaron. Limits. They should have limits. They should talk like normal fucking people about what is and isn't okay. Alex needs to be taken care of after he's hurt. Alex can deal with condescending humiliation, but he can't deal with the real deal. Aaron had threatened to burn them at the stake if either of them mentioned Jefferson in bed.

John considers some things obvious.

Thinks he and Lafayette are on the same wavelength. No intentionally broken bones, careful of anything that could. They take it easy when they pull muscles. Neither of them have done anything worse than a black eye to the other's face. John might have threatened to stab Lafayette more than once, but they would never actually do that to one another. 

As much as Aaron probably imagines them as monsters, it's mostly fighting. Mostly pinning and writhing. Teeth. Careful to try and keep the marks where they can be hidden, though Lafayette has the harder task there. John's bruises are always much more obvious.

John loves them. Alex had never been able to do much damage, but he's always liked digging his fingers into sore spots. Likes it when Lafayette digs his fingers into them for him. Digs his knuckles into pressure points or bruises. Makes John sing.

"What-" Lafayette murmurs, toying with the knife- side to side- not hard enough to draw blood in his mouth- "Could be more important than paying attention to me right now."

Bastard knows that John's mind drifts when he's bound. Is being a dick because he thinks it's fun.

Thankfully, he's not expecting John to try and answer with a blade in his mouth. Pulls it out, wipes it off on John's shoulder, ignoring the face he makes at the wetness. There's a table set up next to them, so that Lafayette can clean it properly before actually doing anything. Because despite everything- they try to be safe.

"I am going to give you a star," Lafayette says as he dips the blade in water. Dries it off in plain view. "I advise you stay still. I would not want to slip."

The fact that he's freehanding something that's going to be on John's body forever is semi-terrifying. But Laf's good with his hands, and it doesn't have to perfect.

When Alex got his tattoo done, they described it as a buzzing. The first slide of the blade barely registers. It isn't until Lafayette picks it up, shifts to set the tip of the knife at one end, to create the first point, that it hits him.

No worse than anything else they've done, except the expectations that go with it. The weight of knowing it's meant to last. Even if he and Laf break up in a year, two years, twenty years from now- he'll always have this to remember.

Vaguely, he feels like the thought should panic him.

It doesn't.

* * *

 

Eliza frowns. "Usually I'd have you lay down, but we can't exactly do that- can we?"

"Sorry, Ma'am." John shifts awkwardly, trying not to hiss when it pulls at the tight skin on his back.

"So polite." It's something she comments on every time they meet like this. "Are you cleaning your piercings?"

"Salt water soaks." A couple of times a day. Lafayette's actually been really good about helping him with the process. "Is my back going to be okay?"

John hisses as the area is swiped with a cotton swab covered in alcohol. "Tell Lafayette to keep cleaning it and to stop giving you new wounds until your front is healed. Can't you two find something new to amuse yourself with?"

"Aaron won't let us try sword swallowing."

Thankfully Eliza gets the jokes, shoves his shoulder gently before tossing him his shirt so that he can cover up. "Tell no one I said this- but have you tried setting other things on fire? Maybe you two could cuddle by a bonfire and see what colors you could make happen?"

It probably won't keep them distracted for long, but at least it's something. 


	4. Chapter 4

"You know," Eliza says, perched on a table in their basement. "This isn't what I meant by setting other things on fire. The other part was important."

"We had a bonfire last week." It'd been nice, actually. Everyone had been there. Peggy and Hercules had put together their RAing skills to plan the whole thing. They'd made s'mores and something called banana boats. Maria had offered the recipe, something she learned from the girl scouts, and she and Alex had helped make them for everyone. Lafayette and Aaron had argued over making the fire bigger and Madison had played bartender.

Family time at it's finest.

This isn't exactly family time, not in the slightest. The fact that Lafayette had managed to convince Eliza to watch over them at all is impressive.

Eliza huffs, one blue high heeled shoe dangling off her stockinged toes. She's wearing a lovely blue dress, which seems odd. Usually she comes over in scrubs, but there must have been something else going on today. "I know, I was there. You two couldn't have amused yourself with fireworks? Home repairs? Something other than setting you on fire?"

"You're the one who suggested fire," John reminds her. "You can leave at any time."

She won't. This is dangerous. Edge play, she calls it. Eliza knows all the official words for what they do. Knows an awful lot about the safety aspects. This isn't the first time she's watched them, made sure that they're being as safe as possible. Risk-aware, she calls it. She's helped Lafayette figure out how to tie him so that he won't yank his shoulder out of socket. She's walked them through things they can do without one limb or another on the occasions they've pulled something. It's the first time he's been completely naked for one of these scenes though.

He'd been bashful for all of ten minutes before she reminded him that she's been checking on his dick piercing for the better part of the month.

"Already told Maria that I'd be here for the better part of the night." The shoe falls, Eliza plucks the other one off and drops it to the floor. "If I leave early, she's going to worry about you, Johnny boy. Do you really want another session of her questioning if Gilbert here is too mean to you?"

No. They'd gone through enough, both of them. Maria's sweet, she has good intentions, but she doesn't seem to get that John's almost as rough with Laf as Laf is with him. "Maria's cool with this? This is a bit more-"

Words fail him, like they often do, and without his hands he can't gesture. But this feels different, even beyond the nudity. The others felt more like tutorials, this felt like something else.

Like witnessing. Even if his still healing dick means that nothing sexual is going to happen. Lafayette's even completely dressed, in an outfit of Eliza's choosing. To limit flammability.

"Maria and I have an arrangement." Arrangement. Three syllables that Eliza stretches out. "She knows where I go, and who I go with, and that no one will ever take priority over her. She had the right to veto me coming tonight, she chose not to. Despite her dislike of Gilbert."

Lafayette doesn't respond to their conversation at all, too focused on scrubbing John's skin with a rag. It's something John could do himself, except his wrists are cuffed above his head, holding him to the table. He's just glad that the piece on his back as healed, doesn't sting as it's pressed against the- John isn't actually sure what the material is. Eliza's the one that brought it over-

Raising questions Lafayette will most likely pursue.

Later.

Because he's just put down the rag, and when John turns his head to the side, he can see his boyfriend lining up the towels that Eliza told them to bring down. Can see the dowel that he watched her prepare. The bowl of alcohol. The lighter.

Eliza being Eliza, she'd made Lafayette test it on himself first. Bouncing the lit dowel in his hand. John'd gotten to watch as she laid cotton along Lafayette's forearm, watched the way Laf tensed as the fire flashed along it- done almost as quickly as it began. She'd covered his left hand in alcohol, set it on fire before letting him clap. Made sure he knew what it felt like. 

Aaron and Madison like to joke that Lafayette bows to no man, about how hard it is to get him to think of anyone but himself. They're not completely wrong, but he wonders what they'd say if they were able to experience him with Eliza.

"Gilbert-" Eliza's voice cuts through John's thoughts. "What are the three things it takes to create a flame?"

"Fuel, a spark," Lafayette touches each one, then looks up. "And air. Remove any of them and the fire goes away, we have been over this, Elizabeth."

Eliza doesn't seem impressed. "Get snippy with me again and see what happens. John, how are we doing? Cuffs aren't bothering you, are they?"

"'s good." He hadn't thought that he'd like them. Still, probably wouldn't do it with anyone but Lafayette and Eliza around. Being tied down means he can't fight back. Means he doesn't have to fight. Means he can just lay back and relax, not think about what's to be expected of him.

That he can slip into that fuzzy place.

Eliza's voice is closer now, but John keeps his head turned toward Lafayette. Sure and steady as he dips the dowel into the alcohol, as he lights it. It brightens the room around them, showing off Lafayette's muscular arms. No sleeves, Eliza said. For the same reason that John's not wearing any clothes at all. The same reason both of their hair is product free, tied back instead of hanging loose. Why he'd let Lafayette shave him.

Risk-aware.

John doesn't watch the dowel approach his stomach, feels the warmth, heart undecided about whether this is time to relax or panic. There're cuffs around his thighs, holding him open and still. No risk that he'll jerk or buck and thrust skin into fire. 

Just a precaution, Eliza said. Just for the first time or two. 

Some of the alcohol drips, falls across his skin, and John can't see it- can't see the blue line on his chest, but he can feel it. Tickling. Lafayette's hand smothering the mini flame that must have just lit.

Heat along his collarbones, down the middle of his chest, biting at the metal rings to each side. They've healed a bit better than his other piercing, but Eliza still advised them against direct contact. Said in the future it'd be smarter to remove them entirely.

"When you are better," Lafayette murmurs as he works. "When you are better we will hang you from the rafters. I will flog your pretty back with the flames. Would you like that, mon amour?"

Words are beyond him at the moment, but John does his best to hum. It sounds nice. Like it would take his breath away.

John likes that. Likes the idea a lot. It might even make him cry. It's been awhile since he had a nice cry, a real cry. Not one of those moments when Lafayette strokes his cheek, comes back with wetness that John hadn't expected.

"Laurens, sweetie." John tilts his head to look at Eliza, blinking to acknowledge her. She's the only person who can call him sweetie, call him sweetheart, without him being offended. Too many years of 'southern hospitality' has taught him to take it as condescending. "Would you like to try the cotton?"

The cotton? John blinks again. Listens as she reexplains. Nods his consent. Yes, he'd like to try the cotton. Wants to feel the flames closer to his skin. Touching him directly.

It's wet when it touches him. Soaked in fuel, in the alcohol, John remembers. If he's not wrong, Lafayette trails it in a L shape. Marking his territory.

Intense. It's intense, and for the first time, John's glad for the cuffs. He wants to curl. Wants to buck. Shudders, the only movement allotted to him.

Wants more. Wants them to do it again, but can't figure out how to tell them. Whines as Eliza rubs his stomach, his chest. Lafayette undoes his hair, running his fingers through it. Soothing him. The cuffs come off, someone pulls a pair of shorts on him, which seems silly now. He's been exposed for so long. There's no need for modesty.

There will be time for words later. For now, he relaxes into the aftercare. Let's them work their magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I need to give you 800 warnings about how badly fire play can go? It's a form of edge play (much like knife play). There's a reason I write Eliza as having done it before- instead of having the boys experiment on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> I always feel like I need to clarify that John and Lafayette love each other. But they do. Neither of them would leave the other for Alex (though he's a welcome addition to their relationship.) They're also just... extremely violent with one another. Half the time. The rest of the time is spent lounging quietly and coexisting peacefully.
> 
> Also I can't stop thinking of them being the two idiots who would play that game where you move a pen between someone's fingers at increasing speed- but they'd do it with a fork or a knife.
> 
> If you have a Stake in what Laf's win leads to- feel free to comment/send me an ask over on tumblr @ the same url.


End file.
